


Called

by BookSpan808



Category: Bellevue (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor, Quentin Travers really hates his job, Teenaged Slayer Annie, Watcher Peter, What's one more slayer, life-changing discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookSpan808/pseuds/BookSpan808
Summary: AU one-shot. While at Peter's house, Annie receives a visit from a strange man with an even stranger story. Takes place in Season 7 of Buffy and 12 years before the beginning of Bellevue.





	Called

**Author's Note:**

> One of two one-shots I wrote for Halloween season, let me know what you think!

_Bellevue, Canada- 2003_

"This cannot possibly be right," the gray-haired man stated as he surveyed sixteen-year-old Annie Ryder from the top of her blonde head to the bottom of her scuffed shoes. His icy eyes then lingered on the baby carrier held protectively in her arms.

 _Let him look, judgmental asshole,_ Annie thought. He wasn't the first to look down on her for being a teen mom and he sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

"Peter, who the hell is this?" she demanded without taking her eyes off the British man standing in front of Peter's living room couch. He better not have anything to do with why Peter called her to come over.

"This is Quentin Travers. He has something very important to talk to you about," Peter answered, defeat and regret evident in every line of his slumped over body. His right elbow rested on the edge of his favorite armchair, hand cradling his forehead.

"Fantastic," Annie said, sarcasm practically dripped from the word, "Now that I know _who_ you are, you can tell me _what_ you want."

Annie crossed the room to sit on the loveseat furthest from both men, gently placing the carrier on the ground in front of her.

Quentin Travers lifted an eyebrow, "You don't know a thing as to why I'm here, do you?" His gaze flickered over to Peter. "You didn't tell her?"

Peter lifted his head to meet Travers' stare. 

"There was never a good time. And besides, there was such a small chance of Annie being chosen. To turn her life upside down _again_ , and this time for something that might not even-"

"That was not your decision to make Peter," Travers interrupted. "You had your orders to follow and you saw fit to disregard them. Ms. Ryder needs to be prepared for what's to come. She-"

 _She_ had more than enough of being talked about instead of talked to.

"I'm right here goddammit!" Annie stood up and leveled a glare at Quentin Travers before she turned it onto Peter. 

She opened her mouth to continue, but closed it when she heard movement from the baby carrier. Sitting back down, Annie redirected her attention to the semi-awake infant fussing below her. She smiled as she tucked the blanket back around her baby, ignoring the feeling of Travers watching her movements.

"Shhhh, Daisy. It's okay," Annie cooed as she gently rocked the carrier. "It's okay, go back to sleep my beautiful girl."

When she was sure Daisy was back asleep, she raised her head to stare first at Travers and Peter second, the look in her brown eyes unfriendly.

"Here's what's going to happen. _Both_ of you are going to tell me exactly what the _hell_ is going on and how it relates to me. _Now._ "

Travers returned her stare.

"Ms. Ryder, have you ever heard of a Slayer?"

"No," Annie retorted bluntly, refusing to take her eyes off Travers.

The Englishman lowered himself to sit on the unoccupied couch before speaking.

"Into every generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number."

Travers paused, throwing a less-than-pleased look over at Peter.

"You are that Slayer, Annie Ryder."

Annie looked down at her folded hands, long blonde hair obscuring her face from view.

"I know this must come as a shock to you, Ms. Ryder. I assure you it was not supposed to be."

A quiet sound escaped her as her slim shoulders began to shake.

Travers continued, "If protocol had been followed this conversation would have gone much more smoothly. You are not to blame of course. All the fault lies with Mr. Welland."

Annie made another undecipherable sound.

"He made a poor decision based on sentiment," Travers said, his lip curling as he flicked his gaze over to Peter. "Unfortunately he is not the first to do so. Because he refused to inform you of your destiny-"

Loud laughter cut Travers off. Annie's loud laughter.

"Do you know how crazy you sound? Wait, are you crazy?" She managed to sputter out in between giggles.

"It's true Annie," Peter said, looking resigned.

"Oh come on Peter! You can't possibly be buying this shit, it's ridiculous!"

"How have your dreams been lately Ms. Ryder?"

Annie's laughter petered off as her grin slowly faded.

"Have they been odd? Different from the usual? Almost...prophetic?"

Travers nodded at the sight of Annie's stiff expression.

"What about any changes to your strength? Do you find yourself more able to lift heavy objects or open items with little effort? How about your agility and balance? Over the past few days have you been able to move faster or react more quickly to the events around you?"

Annie looked away.

"Not so ridiculous now, is it?"

"I'm not saying I believe you because you sound fucking insane, but if I did, you think I'm some kind of what- demon killer?"

"Vampire Slayer, actually. Although demon killing can and does fall under the job description." Peter spoke, a small smile appeared on his face for the first time since she arrived. Despite herself, Annie felt an answering tug on her lips. As she turned to face Travers it dropped from sight.

"Yes, Ms. Ryder, as Peter said you are a Vampire Slayer. One girl in all the world-"

"Well technically, one of three girls," Peter interrupted. 

Travers shot him an icy look as Annie's temper rose.

"Oh now I know you're full of it. You just went on and on about how one girl has to fight all these imaginary creatures _alone_. And suddenly there are others?"

Clearing his throat, Travers responded, "Historically there has only ever been one Slayer at any given time. However, recent and unexpected events have...challenged the precedent."

Annie's brow furrowed as she sunk back into the loveseat. One foot came up to rest on the cushion beneath her, both arms wrapped around her knee. There was something odd about what Travers said and how he said it- something that bothered her. 

Something that didn't quite make sense.

She had almost put her finger on what that half-formed "something" was, when it slipped away from her. 

Another question had come to replace it.

"If all of this is true- and I still don't believe it is- why do you need me?"

"Because you were chosen to be the next Slayer," Travers stated matter-of-factly.

Annie snorted, "By who? You?"

"Of course not," Travers sniffed, "You were chosen by the Powers That Be."

"The what?"

"The Powers That Be. The Universe. God, if you will," Travers elaborated after seeing the confusion on Annie's face.

She paused for a second before speaking. "Why me? Out of everyone in the world, why would I be chosen? Hypothetically of course," Annie added hastily after catching sight of Travers' pleased look. She wasn't anywhere _close_ to believing this stuffy old guy, even though he seemed to know about the dreams...and the other things that she hadn't told anyone about.

"Quentin can answer many of your questions Annie, but that is one of the few things even he doesn't know," Peter interjected, ignoring the foul expression Travers threw at him in response to his words.

"If you don't know," Annie directed at Travers, "Why I was chosen, then I want to talk to someone who might. What about the other slayers?"

If she hadn't been focusing so closely on Travers she might have missed it.

The clenching of his jaw. The flaring of his nostrils. The quick exhalation of breath. 

Travers was becoming agitated. 

Annie smiled on the inside. She knew a sore spot when she saw one and wasn't above prodding it. This was something she could work with. She had spent too long without the upper hand, and now it was time to make a grab for it.

"I can assure you they most definitely do _not_ know."

"Maybe I can call them or visit them, just to be sure."

"You will do no such thing," Travers snapped. "Both Ms. Summers and Ms. Lehane are very busy in California overseeing an extremely important matter. Neither is to be bothered over something so frivolous."

Her eyebrows shot up and her hands curled into fists. Thanks to her SAT prep she knew exactly what that word meant. Out of the corner of her eye, Annie could see Peter shift forward, no doubt taking note of the beginning signs of her temper. 

After all, he knew them _very_ well.

"Frivolous? Seeking answers about my life and the very bizarre turn it has taken is _frivolous?_ You-" 

"I thought all your questions pertained to a _hypothetical_ situation, Ms. Ryder. Unless, of course, you're beginning to see reason." Travers cut her off, his triumphant tone of voice matched the supercilious smirk he aimed at her. 

_Jesus_ , she fucking hated him. Who the hell did he think he was, marching into town with his stupid formal suit and asshole attitude? Spouting bullshit about vampires and demons? She didn't trust a thing that came out of his mouth. She didn't know him. At. All.

 _But I do know Peter_ , Annie thought.

Her mental tirade ground to a halt.

Peter who took care of her when no one else could. 

Peter who was there for her no matter what. 

Peter who had never lied to her.

He seemed to know Travers and about all this Slayer business. But more than that, he seemed to believe in it. And if Peter, no nonsense cop Peter, believed in it then...

Annie turned to look at Peter, now sitting up straight with his fingers laced together between his knees. 

"You know I trust you, Peter. I trust you with my life and I trust you not to lie to me, right?"

Peter nodded solemnly.

"Is everything he's talking about, all of the Slayer stuff...is it real?" 

Annie could feel her heart beat faster in her chest as she held her breath. She needed the truth from someone she trusted. Someone who had never led her wrong. Someone who was saying-

"Yes, Annie. It's all real."

Her eyes closed as she slowly breathed in and out. If it were anyone else, she would have told then to go to hell, that they were full of it, that they were nuts.

Anybody but Peter.

"I believe you," she said as she opened her eyes, "But I want to know how and why you know all about this."

"Peter here is a Watcher."

"And what does a Watcher do? Watch?"

Travers shut his eyes and Annie swore she saw his lips counting down…

Three. Two. One.

"You have no concept, Ms. Ryder, of how many times over the years I've heard that," Travers said, "And how unamusing it is every time."

Annie simply smiled sweetly

"A Watcher acts as a sort of mentor for a Slayer. They train, aid, and supervise the Slayers they are assigned to...or they are supposed to do so." 

Even from across the room Annie could hear the sound of Peter grinding his teeth together at Travers' words.

"Watchers in addition to their usual duties, also help Slayers- and potential Slayers- ease into their roles...or again that's what they are _supposed_ to do," Travers tacked on, smirking slightly.

Idly, Annie wondered if he could also hear Peter grinding his molars to the gums. She looked over at Peter.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

The grinding sound stopped.

"Around the time you were identified as a potential Slayer, Sandy Driver was murdered-"

Peter paused as Annie sucked in a quick breath, concern written all over his face. She knew all too well about what happened around the time of Sandy Driver's murder.

"With everything going on with the case, there was never a good time to have a discussion with your parents about it. And then when your dad…"

Peter trailed off, a sad look in his eyes. 

A look she was pretty sure she was returning.

That time in her life had been pure hell. Eight years old and her father was dead, her mother had mentally checked of parenting, and she was left alone

Alone except for Peter.

"You were trying to protect me," Annie said, not phrasing it as a question.

"Yes," Peter nodded. "You were so young and had already gone through so much. I wanted you to have a normal life- or as normal as it was going to get."

His gaze flicked down to Daisy sleeping peacefully in her carrier before returning to Annie.

"There are a few thousands of potential Slayers out there, and out of them only a handful are even called. You didn't need this in your life."

 _No, I really didn't_ , Annie thought.

For several years after her father's death, Annie had hung onto her life and her sanity by mere threads. All it would have taken was one more life-altering event to sever them. As much as she hated that Peter had neglected to tell her something so crucial, even for the right reasons, she knew that he had made the right call.

"Unfortunately, Peter, that choice was not up to you," Travers' voice pulled Annie back to the present.

"You did not fulfill your sacred duty as a Watcher. Therefore, as head of the Watcher's Council, I will be assigning a new Watcher to Ms. Ryder in light of your shortcomings."

Annie looked over at Peter as Travers spoke. He looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't have the right to.

She, on the other hand, did.

"No."

"I beg your pardon?" Travers asked, gray eyebrows high on his lined forehead.

"I don't want another Watcher. I want Peter."

"That's not going to happen, Ms. Ryder. Peter has clearly demonstrated an inability to follow Watcher protocol- sadly he appears to be the latest in a disturbing new trend. He is not fit to be a Watcher."

Annie stared Travers down, dark brown eyes lasering into cold faded blue ones.

"If Peter isn't my Watcher, I won't cooperate with the Watcher Patrol, or whatever the hell you called it. And believe me Mr. Travers, you want me to cooperate. Because if I don't," Annie's lips ticked up into a dark smile, "Your job is going to become very _very_ difficult."

The room was silent. Annie sat back satisfied. She had said her piece, and was ready to come back for round two if needed. Travers seemed to be weighing his options, and by the flaring of his nostrils, didn't like them.

"You're quite stubborn aren't you, Ms. Ryder?"

"You have no fucking idea."

Annie wasn't completely sure, but she thought she heard Travers mutter, "Three for three," underneath his breath.

"Very well. Mr. Welland will stay on as your Watcher, granted of course, that he wishes to "

Travers gave Peter a look that said he hoped he wouldn't.

"I'll remain as Annie's Watcher for as long as she wants me to," Peter said as he sat up even straighter with his head held high.

"So shall it be," Travers answered through clenched teeth as he stood up. "The Council will be in touch with further details on your assignment. In addition, we will be keeping a close eye on you two, to ensure that no more major mistakes are made."

Travers spared a glance at Peter as he moved to put his coat on.

"Word will also be sent as to where you will be relocating-"

"Hold on."

Annie stood up and carefully edged around Daisy to approach Travers.

"'Relocate' as in move out of Bellevue?"

"Yes," Travers said in a triumphant tone, smoothing out his collar.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have my mom here. School here. Ed-"

Oh shit. Eddie. 

They weren't currently on speaking terms after the incident last week in front of the high school, but still. 

She wasn't quite ready to give up on them yet.

"On this issue, I strongly suggest you don't fight me. Slayers are supernatural beings, which tend to attract other supernatural creatures to them."

Travers caught sight of Annie's unmoved expression.

"Let me put it this way: if you don't go to the creatures of the night, such as vampires and demons, they will come to you."

He jerked his chin over to the baby carrier still resting in front of the couch.

"And to those you love. If you were to stay, your little town would not stay so quiet. Do you understand, Ms. Ryder, why you must not stay in Bellevue."

Annie nodded mutely.

"You would not be the first Slayer to try such a tactic. It never ends well. For anyone." Travers looked toward the doorway, mind in another time and place. A flash of pain stole across his lined face for a brief moment before disappearing into the typical haughty visage Annie had come to recognize.

"He's right Annie, as much as I hate to admit it. Running away from your destiny or trying to live life as if you never were called never turns out well for Slayers. And the longer you stay here, the worse it will get."

Annie looked down, the tops of her shoes suddenly becoming very interesting. Hearing the shifting of fabric, Annie wasn't surprised when she felt Peter approach

The light scent of his aftershave comforted her as she breathed it in. It hadn't changed in all the years she'd known him.

"Will you come with me, wherever I end up?" She asked Peter, focusing on the small hole forming near the toe of her left sneaker.

She felt Peter's warm fingers lift her chin up. His familiar face filled her vision.

"Always."

They both smiled.

"Well, as heartwarming as this moment is, I really must be going. There is an apocalypse to prevent after all...yet again."

Travers strode to the entryway of the living room before twisting his body to face them again.

"I'll show myself out. Peter. Ms. Ryder," giving both a curt nod, he turned around and disappeared from view. A few moments later they heard the front door open and close.

Annie looked at Peter again, a question forming in the back of her mind. That "something" that had bothered her earlier, when Travers had told her she'd been Called. 

_Historically there has only ever been one slayer._

"Peter, if there's only usually one slayer at a time, what happens to the others? Do they retire when they get too old and then a new one is chosen?"

All the color drained from his face.

 _Uh oh,_ she thought.

Something told her she _really_ wasn't going to like the answer to her question.


End file.
